


Haunted

by angel1876



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short rewrite of the last chapter of the book, portraying what I feel is more likely to happen when Death and The Book Thief meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkstar14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkstar14/gifts).



The book thief shook in my hands as I lifted her away from the all enveloping prison that was her body. Those first moments are always disorientating for them, unsure if they should consider themselves rescued from their pain or taken by an unknown captor. As gently as ever, I pulled her in close, cradling her in my arms as I'd done for countless others. It wasn't long before the nervous shudders eased, and she relaxed, accepting of her fate.

All was silent as I carried her away, eyes up on the sky to taste the color it was at the instant of her passing. It was a brilliant orange, the kind you see when the sun is just peaking up over the horizon. The day beginning as her story ended. I can't call it ironic, seeing as it was a very common time for humans to die, but the fact was noted nevertheless. I took special care to memorize it, the exact shade and the way the light hit the hovering clouds just so. It was beautiful. But then again, the colors always are.

She couldn't speak, and I didn't bring attention to this by saying anything myself. Besides, I was already too invested in her. Interaction beyond observation would only make my job all the more tiring, and truth be told, I was exhausted as it was.

That said, I shifted her in my arms, positioning her so that she too could see the sky with ease.

Her book was a constant weight against my leg, the words inside reread so many times throughout the years I had the entire thing memorized. For a moment, I considered showing it to her. For a moment, a fleeting flight of fancy, I even considered reading a page or two to her.

I didn't, of course. In the end, this final trip was about her, as was the same for every human. To remind her of the past would be pointlessly cruel, and dreadfully self serving. A reminder here that I am many things. Selfish is not one of them.

So I treated her as I treated all who came before her, and will treat all who come after. I held her, sheltered her in my hands, and I delivered her to her to the place all souls went. What would happen to her afterward, even I don't know. I'm not privy to that information. I'd like to think she found herself somewhere nice. Somewhere she'll be content, at the very least. Then again, for all I know, she could have just as easily gone into nothingness.

I'd rather not know, if that is indeed the case.

_**A final note from your narrator.** _

Humankind will forever haunt me. However, no human soul will ever haunt me as she does. 


End file.
